


Gentle Now, Sweet Boy

by mcshrug



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:23:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcshrug/pseuds/mcshrug
Summary: If it was anyone else, Graves might have to actually work to seduce him. If it was anyone else, maybe these trysts might be a little different; maybe he’d be getting his fingers down the back of Credence’s underclothes, teaching Credence how to swallow around his cock, pressing brickmarks into Credence’s pale cheek when he takes him up against the alley wall.But it’s not anyone else, and Graves doesn’t need to, not when it’s already so simple. Not when a chaste kiss lipped onto the delicate veins tracing the inside of his thin wrist makes Credence shiver so sweetly.





	

            Credence comes to him, as he always does.

            “Hello, Credence,” says Graves, and Credence moves slowly, head down, trembling chin tucked down to his collar. Graves hadn’t called him over, hadn’t so much as twitched a finger, but Credence had come anyway. He’s easy in ways Graves never could have anticipated. For all that he is silent and sullen and skittish, he’s easier to read than anyone Graves has ever met.

            All it takes is a shift of Graves towards him, a caress down the sleeve of his coat that just barely brushes fabric, and Credence is swaying towards him, soft lips parting as he tilts in. He’s so starved for touch that Graves sometimes thinks he can feel the hunger like a physical force radiating off of him, so sweet in the way he begs with every tilt of his hips for Graves to hold him.

            He’s tense against Graves today, though, his shoulders bunched more than usual under his coat. “You’re hurt,” says Graves.

            Credence skitters a look up to his face and then looks down again.

            “Show me,” says Graves, and Credence does. His hands are frozen into claws, so stiff that Graves has to actually pry them open. The palms are wet and red, still bleeding freely.

            “Oh, Credence,” says Graves, and it comes out on a sigh. He brings Credence’s hand to his mouth and presses his lips against one raw palm- Credence jerks against him, maybe at the sting or maybe just at the shock of the kiss- and then leans back, the taste of Credence’s blood on his lips, to smooth the skin over with magic until the wounds are just gnarled scars.

            “I- thank you,” says Credence. Graves can feel his pulse kicking rabbit-fast against the thin skin of his delicate wrist. They’re so close together now that Graves’ lips almost brush Credence’s temple when has asks, “Any news for me?”

            Credence shivers, lists towards him. “No, Mr. Graves.”

            If it was anyone else, Graves might have to actually work to seduce him. If it was anyone else, maybe these trysts might be a little different; maybe he’d be getting his fingers down the back of Credence’s underclothes, teaching Credence how to swallow around his cock, pressing brickmarks into Credence’s pale cheek when he takes him up against the alley wall.

            But it’s not anyone else, and Graves doesn’t need to, not when it’s already so simple. Not when a gentle finger trailing down around the shell of Credence’s ear makes him sigh, his spine folding gently inwards. Not when a chaste kiss lipped onto the delicate veins tracing the inside of his thin wrist makes Credence shiver so sweetly, face tipping upwards towards Graves, fingers curling involuntarily in his pleasure.

            “Credence,” says Graves, sliding one hand warm around the small of his back, drawing him in even closer, “you will do better for me in the future, won’t you?”

            They’re pressed so close together now in the dark shadows of the alley that a passerby would think them to be one person. “Yes,” says Credence, and it’s low, rough, “yes, Mr. Graves, I will.”

            “You will do good by me,” says Graves, “as I have done good by you.”

            Credence looks up at him, and Graves know that he is Credence’s everything. He is all this boy has in the world. Credence will go to bed with palms stripped to the bone for a kiss on the cheek; Credence will give up everything he knows for a warm hand pressed to the small of his back. It’s a heady position to be in. Were Graves any less focused in his mission than he was, it might have been something to get lost in.

            “Good,” he says instead, “good, good boy,” and Credence shudders, turns his face down again, clutches tight at the back of Graves’ coat.

            Graves lets him stand like that for a good thirty seconds before gently disengaging his hand from the wool of his coat. “Thank you, Credence,” he says, and lets his hand drop from the boy’s back. “I will-“

            Credence lurches forward and presses his mouth to Graves’. It surprises him so much that he’s shocked into stillness for a beat, enough for Credence to lean in closer, to suck Graves’ lower lip between his. And then, in that frozen, endless moment, he bites down.

            Graves’ mouth opens in surprise, and Credence opens his too, and for a moment their tongues are slicking together, Credence sucking the taste of his own blood out of Graves’ mouth. Then Credence pulls away, and Graves’ gaze drops to his mouth, bruised red and wet. There’s a blush deep in the hollows of his high cheekbones.

            “I’m going to go to hell for that,” Credence whispers to him. His voice is almost steady.

            “Yeah?” says Graves, and lets one hand drop to touch his cheek. “I’ll see you there.”

            Credence leans into the touch, eyes sliding halfway shut, and Graves needs to get out of there. He takes a step back, gets one more look at Credence standing there, sweet mouth red with his own blood, hungry eyes fixed on him, before letting himself dissolve into the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> It has been SO LONG since I've written!! your feedback would as always mean the world :)


End file.
